Fushigiboshian Shugo Charas
by Ai Koukgyoku
Summary: Fine and Rein got kicked out of Royal Wonder Academy. But they get a second chance at the Seiyo Academy. What will happen? (I know that is a VERY lame question but still).. Bad at summarys...
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover... hope you like it^^!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rein POV<strong>

Fine has been acting strange lately. Since we were kicked out of Royal Wonder Academy ( Ahem! v/v), she will always disappear now and then... she will not come back for hours... even days and when she returns, she looked tired, yet happy. What is wrong with her?

**Timeskip 2 years and Normal POV~**

"Father, Mother. Have you called us? " Rein and Fine said together.

" Yes, Fine and Rein. We are sorry to announce this suddenly but since you guys were kicked out of Royal Wonder Academy, your friends have followed. It was quite a shame, so we are now giving you guys anther chance. This time, to Seiyo Academy. I hope you two will learn something important from that school. " King Truth explained.

" Fine, Rein. You two, Prince Bright, Shade, Auler, Princess Milro, Lione and Aletezza will be going. "

" Hai, okaa-san, otou-san! "

** Timeskip~**

" Handsome boys... cute boys... KYYAA! SOOOO KAWAI! " Rein daydreamed while getting dressed.

" Rein-sama! Please wear red! Please not blue this time! " Camelot begged bursting into the room.

" NO! " Rein argue to wear blue. Camelot lost~~~ TT 3 TT...

**Rein POV**

I argued with Camelot and I won! I looked at Fine who was wearing red.

" Fine? Aren't you gonna wear pink? It's right there..."

Fine looked at me and said, " I want to experience red"

" Okay.."

**Timeskip I know it's annoying. Sorry! ~**

Me and Fine rushed to the portal room where everyone was waiting.

" Sorry we're late!" Me and Fine shouted before falling over.

Everyone smiled and said, " You guys never change! "

Mother came up to us and handed us some money.

" Use this money for the dormitory rooms and use the extra wisely. And you guys to, Princes and princesses. "

" Hai!"

Then we all stepped into the portal to Seiyo Academy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rein POV**

We fell onto the ground face first!

"OOWW! " I yelled.

I looked around and saw my friends standing up. I stood up.

" Lets go inside! " we all ran in and walked to where we thought was the headmasters office.

" Hello? " We heard a voice.

" Um.. good morning. My name is Rein an they are my friends."

" Rein? So you guys must be from Fushigiboshi! Well nice to meet you. "

We said, " We would like to get dorms please! "

**Timeskip~**

We all went to our rooms. Inside my room, my wallpaper was patterned with clouds and light blue sky. My bed had blue pillows and a blue blanket. I tidied the room and unpacked my stuff. I knocked on Fine's door and opened it, but she wasn't there. I went to see Lione, Aletezza and Milro.

" Guys? Have you seen Fine? "

" Fine? No. We were here the whole time. Should we go look for her? "

" Yes! "

**Fine POV**

I put my bag in my room and ran outside. I arrived where the guardians were.

I smiled at them and said, "I'm back! "

Tadase turned around and shouted, "Fiana! Are you officially back?! "

" Kinda. I'm saying at the dorms till I graduate. "

" Fiana?! "

I turned around and saw Yaya with her eyes literally sparkling.

" Yaya !" I shouted.

She ran up to me and hugged me. " Fiana! You're back! "

" Yaya, you do realise I was visiting every now and then "

" I meant you are OFFICIALLY back! "

I saw Nadeshiko running up to me with someone else.

" Yay! Your back! "

" Hehehe! Nadeshiko! I missed you so much! "

" I missed you too! "

" Hi! My names Amu. The current Joker. And you are...?"

" Hi Amu. My name is-" I started.

" She's Fiana. She left to Fushigiboshi and officially returned! "

" Nade! I can introduce myself! "

" Yay! You called me Nade like you used to! "

Then I realised Kukai wasn't here.

" Guys.. where's Kukai? "

" Sorry I'm late- Fiana!? " I turned to the voice and saw Kukai.

" Hey! I officially returned! "

Then Tadase said, " Did you know Amu is the current joker? You could help her alot "

" Joker? Amu? Sure! If it's Amu I can! Wait! Where's Ayame and Barako? "

" They are here" he reply handing me 2 eggs. 1 purple with pattern's of irises ( They are flowers ) and 1 pink with patterns of roses.

" They are probably sleeping. They were waiting for you to come forever! "

I rubbed them on my cheek the the pink one slowly opened.

" Hhaaa! I had a sweet dream of Fiana returnin - Fiana?! " She rubbed her eyes and looked back at me. She pinched her self. "OOWW! That hurt! Wait! It hurts! Then- " she looked at me and I smiled. She hugged my right cheek and said, " Fiana! "

" Hehehe! Barako! You missed me? "

" YES! "

Then the purple one opened and Ayame came out.

" Where! I heard you say Fiana is here! Where is she! "

" I'm here! "

She turned around and saw me.

" Fiana! I missed you so much! " She hugged me.

" Ayame! "

" Fiana.. can you come to my ballet lessons? I'm sure sensei will be glad to see you again and I want to show you how much I improved! "

" Sure! I'll go with you when I'm free! " Yaya is just so adorable!

* * *

><p><strong>Character introduction<strong>

**Barako:** She has pinkish red hair like Fine and yellow eyes ( a bit like Amu ). She loves roses. She wears a red frilly mini skirt and she tied her hair in high pigtails with hair ties in a shape of hearts. 1 is a red heart and the other is a blue heart.

**Ayame: **She has long purple hair that flows like a purple ocean. She has pink eyes that are as light as baby pink. She wears a purple kimono patterned with cute irises. And yes, she loves the iris flower.

* * *

><p>I then said goodbye and ran to my dorm. I see they were looking for me.<p>

**Rein POV**

We were looking all over the place for Fine and she returned looking happy.

" Fine! Where were you? "

" Sorry guys. I was just... looking around... "

" Oh Fine! "

**Timeskip~**

Well, what a surprise! I don't think we will be late this time! I wore my cute blue uniform. And had breakfast. The time... I guess we have to go to our classes. I'm glad we all were in the same class! We walked in class altogether.

" Hello. You guys must be from Fushigiboshi? Well I'm your teacher. Please call me Lulu sensei or Lulusen. Up to you. Please come this way and wait until I call you guys in. "

" Yes Lulusen! " we all said together. I didn't hear Fine's voice so Iooked around but she wasn't there. Oh well, she might be gone to the bathroom.

**Inside the classsroom in Normal POV~**

" Students! We have new students from the Fushigiboshi here. Please look after them! Come in! "

Rein, Aletezza, Auler, Shade, Brigh, Lione and Milro came in.

" Please introduce yourselves! "

Rein went first. "Hi! My name is Rein and I'm the first twin princess of the Sunny Kingdom in Fushigiboshi! Please look after me and my twin well! "

" Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm prince Bright of the Jewelery Kingdom "

" I'm Shade of the Moon Kingdom " he said with out even looking at them.

" I'm Lione from the Flame Kingdom! "

" Hi.. I'm Milro from the Water Drop Kingdom. I hope we can get along well.. "

" I'm Aletezza and Bright sama is my onii san! "

" I'm Auler from the Windmill Kingdom"

The students clapped. They were seated all together near the middle of the room. But they needed to walk to the Auditorium for assembly. They walked through the academy to the huge Auditorium. They sat down at their places.

**Timeskip about 10 minutes~**

The Guardians, Tadase, Yaya, Amu, Nadeshiko and Kukai came up on stage. When Rein saw Tadase, her eyes popped into hearts.

" Good morning everyone of Seiyo Academy. Today, I will be introducing this person to new students and to students who came here since long ago, you will remember this person. This person is kind~~~~~~"

" Who are they? " Rein asked the girl next to her.

" They are the guardians. They are sooo awesome! "

" I can tell... . I wish I can hang out with them sometime... " Rein started day dreaming and the other girl, but then they both snapped out of it ( Tadase was talking through Rein ad the other girls conversation)

" ~~~~Please welcome on stage, Former Joker, Fiana! " Tadase shouted.

People started shouting, screaming and cheering. Then a familiar girl with red hair and ruby eyes walked on stage.

" FINE!? " Lione, Aletezza, Milro, Rein, Bright, Auler and Shade shouted altogether.

**Rein POV**

" FINE!? " Lione, Aletezza, Milro, Bright, Auler, Shade and I shouted together.

Fine is a guardian? She walked to the speaker and said, "Seiyo Academy! It's been a while! I would like to announce that I am officially back until I graduate! But please welcome my friends from Fushigiboshi who are new here. Lione, Aletezza, Milro, Rein, Bright, Auler and Shade, please stand up "

We stood up and she carried on, " Please look after my friends well. Like I said, they are new here."

Then that extremely handsome guy who made my eyes pop out into hearts walked up behind Fine and put on a red cape on her. Now I realised! Camelot tried to make me wear red because it is the actual girls school uniform and blue is for boys. I might look like a pervert now!

**Time****skip ~**

" Fine! Are you a guardian? Wait, before that, a FORMER guardian!? " We started going questions to her.

" Yes, I am, a former guardian. "

" What- since when!? "

" A long time ago "

" What!? "

" Here, I'll explain. I used to live here until my parents had to move. They couldn't take me with them so I was sent to the Sunny Kingdom. Truth sama and Elsa sama treated me well and you were like a sister to me but my parents unexpectedly died so I had to stay. So Truth sama and Elsa sama decided to change your memories with the help of the Magic Planet to me as your twin. They even changed mine but I got my memories back almost a month ago "

" . . . So I not your biological sister? "

" . . . . . . . *nod* "


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I wanted to say that some parts of this crossover is made up and not from either anime ^^ and please review^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip, Normal POV ~<strong>

Rein was surrounded by students at break time. She was questioned things like, " Who is your twin? ", " Is she in this class? ", " How is it to be a Princess? " , " I heard you got kicked out of Royal Wonder Academy! Is it true? "

Rein was really embarrassed by the question : I heard you got kicked out of Royal Wonder Academy. Is it true?

She saw by the corner of her eye that Bright and Shade are as popular as ever...

_" Hmmm... I never knew Auler was popular? " _She thought to herself.

Then the door slid open and Fine came in. Then every single student moved from us the 'newbies' to her.

" Um.. could you please make way? " She asked. They all made way. She looked graceful as her cape was flowing and her steps weren't muddled. She walked up to Rein and said, " Please look after my twin sis. Even if we might not be biological, in out heart, we are "

" EHHHHHH!? "

Rein blushed as soon as she saw Tadase walk up to her. He took her hand lightly and slightly kissed it. He looked up and said, " You must be Rein. I've heard a lot about you from Fiana. My name is Tadase, the King seat of the Guardians "

" Hi-hi.. my name is Rein, princess of the Sunny Kingdom in Fushigiboshi. Please look after me well and my friends " Rein's face had flushed into the colour of a tomato while Fine was just smiling sheepishly at them.

" Rein~ your face is red~^^ " Fine teased her.

" Fine! Stop teasing me! It's not funny! "

Amu followed by the other members walked up to her.

" Hi, my name is Amu "

" I'm Yaya! "

" My name is Nadeshiko! "

" I'm Kukai! "

_Wow! They're so cool! _ Rein thought in her head.

Then Lulu sensei came in and the lesson started.

**Timeskip~**

" LUNCH TIME! " Fine looked at Rein and said, "Do you want to eat with the guardians today? "

" REALLY? "

" Yup! "

" But.. what about the others? "

" They can come as well. Lione, Aletezza,Milro, Bright, Auler, Shade! Come very here! "

Bright, Auler and Shade ran away from the fangirls and hid behind a tree, while the girls just walked over.

" Do you guys wanna eat with the guardians? " and they all agreed.

Fine lead them to where the guardians usually are. Fine ran up to them and said, " Can they eat with us? "

" Sure, why not? "

They were eating and chatting together and then bell rang.

**Timeskip a huge one《Lunch the next day》~**

They were eating lunch together when Rein said, " Um.. guys? I found these two eggs today on my bed in the morning. Do you guys have any idea what these are and who put it there? " She took out to eggs. One was blue and the other was green. It had ribbons that were red and was designed really fancy.

" EEEHHHHHH!? REIN, YOU HAVE- " The guardians all started but Fine silenced them by, stepping on Nadeshiko's foot hard with her right foot, stuffing bread into Yaya's mouth, throwing Kukai's soccer ball on his head, giving a death glare at Tadase and covering er hand over Amu's mouth.

" Huh? " Rein said.

Fie let go of Amu and all the members shouted at her, " Why did you do that for!? "

Fine glared at them again with warning eyes. They all flinched but sighed. Now Rein was more confused while Lione, Aletezza, Milro, Bright, Auler and Shade were just blank, not knowing what just happened.

" What... was that? " Shade breathed out.

" Nothing! "

**《 What actually happened after lunch the previous day》**


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Guest**

**If you got confused, this is supposed to be a Tadase X Fine X Shade , Rein X Bright , Ikuto X Amu X Tadase .**

**Sorry 'bout the format of this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>《What happened after lunch the previous day》<strong>

" Fine! Can you help me do handstands? " I asked Fine.

" Sure! " She replied and performed one. She came own and said, " You have to put your weight into your hands. "

She tutored me the whole gym class but I couldn't do one. The teacher asked Fine to teach me in other gym activities but I failed all of them.

We had exercises for basketball but when we practiced using the balls, the ball hit my face and landed on my foot which bounced onto Lione face.

" Ow! "

" Kyaa! Sorry Lione chan! "

" Ah! It's you Rein. I'm fine, just be more careful! "

" Gomen! Gomen! Goooooommmmmeeen! "

" Ha... Rein? "

• • • it was so awkward!

**Night~**

" Fine? "

" Ne? "

" How can I be sporty like you? "

" Ne? Did I hear that wrong? Reins gonna buy me cake? "

" No, I mean how can I be sporty? "

" Yyaay! Thanks Rein! What!? Nah. I prefer Strawberry cake but if you insist, you can buy me Chocolate cake and Strawberry. Your the best! "

" Huh? Fine? "

" Yeah.. It is expensive.. "

" What are you- "

" Snore! "

I looked at Fine's bed and saw her sleeping, hugging her pillow. I sighed. I call her my sis!?

I looked outside the window where the stars winked at me. I closed my eyes and put my hands together.

" Please, if anyone is listening out there. I would really like to be a new me. Whom I'm not so clumsy and too obsessed with dresses and decors. If anyone's of there, please help me. Please help me be someone who is sporty and actually serious about stuff. If... anyone's listening... "


End file.
